Studio Pierrot
Studio Pierrot is a Japanese animation (anime) company, founded in 1979 by former employees of Tatsunoko Production. They are considered specialists in the magical girl sub-genre, especially with their magical girl series of shows. The company has a simple logo of the face of a clown. Pierrot is a Japanese loanword for clown, adopted from the classical character of Pierrot. YuYu Hakusho and Saiyuki, two of the company's anime series, won the Animage Anime Grand Prix Award in 1993 and 2000, respectively. TV series Note: This may not be a complete list 1980s *''The Wonderful Adventures of Nils'' (Nirusu no Fushigi na Tabi) (1980–1981) *''Urusei Yatsura'' (1981–1986) - animation production of first half of series for Kitty Films; second half of series was done by Studio Deen *''Miss Machiko'' (Maichingu Machiko-sensei) (1981–1983) *''Esteban, a Boy from the Sun'' (Taiyō no Ko Esteban), broadcast in the U.S. as The Mysterious Cities of Gold (1982–1983)—co-production with DiC *''Mrs. Pepper Pot'' (Spoon Obaasan) (1983–1984) *''Creamy Mami, the Magic Angel'' (Mahō no Tenshi Creamy Mami) (1983–1984) *''Chikkun Takkun'' (Apr. 1984–Sept. 1984) *''Persia, the Magic Fairy'' (1984–1985) *''Bismark'' (Sei Jūshi Bismark) (1984–1985) (broadcast in the U.S. as Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs from 1987 to 1989) *''Magical Emi, the Magic Star'' (1985–1986) *''Ninja Senshi Tobikage'' (1985–1986) (also known as Ninja Robots) *''Pastel Yumi, the Magic Idol'' (Mar. 1986–Aug. 1986) *''Anmitsu Hime'' (1986–1987) *''Ganbare, Kikka-zu!'' (1986–1987) *''Kimagure Orange Road'' (1987–1988) *''Norakuro-kun'' (1987–1988) *''Osomatsu-kun'' (1988–1989) *''The Burning Wild Man'' (Moero! Oni-san) (Mar. 1988–Sept. 1988) *''Magical Hat'' (1989–1990) 1990s *''Heisei Tensai Bakabon'' (Jan. 1990–Dec. 1990) *''Musashi, the Samurai Lord'' (1990–1991) *''Tasuke, the Samurai Cop'' (1990–1991) *''Chokakku, the Stubborn Samurai Boy'' (1991) *''Marude Dameo'' (1991–1992) *''Little Ghosts, There, Here, and Where'' (Chiisa na Obake Acchi, Socchi, Kocchi) (1991–1992) *''Yu Yu Hakusho'' (1992–1995) *''Tottemo! Luckyman'' (1994–1995) *''Ninku'' (1995–1996) *''Fushigi Yūgi'' (1995–1996) *''Midori no Makibaoh'' (1996–1997) *''Hajime Ningen Gon'' (1996–1997) *''Aka-chan to Boku'' (Baby and Me) (1996–1997) *''Hyper Police'' (Apr. 1997–Sept. 1997) *''CLAMP School Detectives'' (May. 1997–Oct. 1997) *''Flame of Recca'' (1997–1998) *''Takoyaki Mantoman'' (1998–1999) *''Fancy Lala'' (Fancy Lala, the Magic Stage) (Apr. 1998–Sept. 1998) *''Neo Ranga'' (Apr. 1998–Sept. 1998) *''Dokkiri Doctor'' (Doctor Surprise) (1998–1999) *''Yoiko'' (1998–1999) *''Chiisana Kyojin Microman'' (Jan. 1999–Dec. 1999) *''Power Stone'' (Apr. 1999–Sept. 1999) *''I'm Gonna Be An Angel!'' (Tenshi ni Narumon!) (Apr. 1999–Sept. 1999) *''Great Teacher Onizuka'' (1999–2000) *''Rerere no Tensai Bakabon'' (1999–2000) 2000s *''The Super Milk-chan Show'' (AKA Oh! Super Milk-chan) (Jan.2000–Apr.2000) *''Gensōmaden Saiyūki'' (2000–2001) *''Ayashi no Ceres'' (Apr. 2000–Sept. 2000) *''Gakko no Kaidan'' (2000–2001) *''Super Gals! Kotobuki Ran'' (2001–2002) *''Hikaru no Go'' (2001–2003) *''Kogepan'' (Nov. 2001 episodes) *''Tokyo Mew Mew'' (2002–2003) *''The Twelve Kingdoms'' (2002–2003) *''Tokyo Underground'' (Apr. 2002–Sept. 2002) *''PiNMeN'' (sic) (Jun. 2002 episodes) *''Naruto'' (2002–2007) *''E's Otherwise'' (Apr. 2003–Sept. 2003) *''Detective School Q'' (2003–2004) *''Saiyuki RELOAD'' (2003–2004) *''Saiyuki RELOAD GUNLOCK'' (Apr. 2004–Sept.2004) *''Midori Days'' (Midori no Hibi) (Apr. 2004–Jun. 2004) *''Bleach'' (2004–present) *''Doraemon'' (2005-present; with original makers Shin'ei Animation) *''Victorian Romance Emma'' (2005–2006) *''Sugar Sugar Rune'' (2005–2006) *''Naruto: Shippūden'' (2007–present) *''Blue Dragon'' (2007-2009) *''Hanasakeru Seishōnen'' (2009-) *''Yumeiro Patissiere'' (production only; animated by Studio Hibari) (2009-) *''Tegami Bachi'' (2009-) Movies Note: This may not be a complete list *''Urusei Yatsura 1: Only You'' (1983) *''Urusei Yatsura 2: Beautiful Dreamer'' (1984) *''Eien no Once More'' (1984) *''Lovely Serenade'' (1985) *''Long Goodbye'' (1985) *''Curtain Call'' (1986) *''Mami, Emi, Pelsia adesugata mahō no sannin musume'' (1986) *''Mahō no Star Magical Emi: Semishigure'' (1986) *''Perfect Memory'' (1987) *''Majokko club yoningumi a-kuukan karano alien X'' (1987) *''Kaiten mokuba'' (1987) *''Kimagure Orange Road: Ano hi ni kaeritai'' (1988) *''Like the Clouds, Like the Wind'' (1990) *''Abashiri ikka'' (1992) *''Yū Yū hakusho: Eizō hakusho'' (1993) *''Key: The Metal Idol'' (1994) *''Yū Yū hakusho: Meikai shitō hen - Honō no kizuna'' (1994) *''Shin Kimagure Orange Road: Soshite, ano natsu no hajimari'' (1996) *''Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie'' (1996) *''Boku no Marie'' (1996) *''Mahō no Star Magical Emi: Kumo Hikaru'' (2002) *''Naruto the Movie: Snow Princess' Book of Ninja Arts'' (2004) *''Naruto the Movie 2: Great Clash! The Illusionary Ruins at the Depths of the Earth'' (2005) *''Naruto the Movie 3: The Animal Riot of Crescent Moon Island'' (2006) *''Bleach: Memories of Nobody'' (2006) *''Naruto: Shippūden the Movie'' (2007) *''Naruto Shippūden 2: Bonds'' (2008) *''Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion'' (2007) *''Bleach: Fade to Black, I Call Your Name'' (2008) *''Naruto Shippūden 3: Inheritors of the Will of Fire'' (2009) *''Naruto Shippuden 4: The Lost Tower'' (2010) *''Bleach: Hell Verse'' (2010) *''Legend of the Millennium Dragon'' (2011) *''Naruto Shippūden 5: Blood Prison'' (2011) *''Road to Ninja: Naruto the Movie'' (2012) Category:Community Category:Content Category:Information